


Home For The Holidays

by perignonpink



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: Did I steal the name of a Robert Downey Jr. movie? You bet I did!





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungdandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/gifts).



Lee JungJae, as often joked by his family, was always going to be the last in a relationship. He was uptight and unbearable at times, very idealistic about what the proper man was, and he  seemed to take 'you can't' as a challenge to a detrimental degree. It had been no exception when they'd joked, as he'd left for college, that he would be back the same he left. Unchanged, unyielding, and un _ married _ . He'd left on the train from his hometown with an irate feeling to their friendly provocations and with only one recourse of action for when he next returned.

 

_1\. The Flirt_

 

Six months, maybe not even that since he'd left and he was being asked back in order to participate in the usual thanksgivings. Rice cakes and braised ribs, he'd long outgrown the desire to wear a hanbok and looked unfavorably on the pictures in the album of him as a child in his holiday best. No doubt they would be being pulled out on this, of all the holidays since he'd grown, if not just to prove that at one point in history he'd been easy to manage.

“So this is Jung WooSung?” He'd been sure to contact them ahead of time, some things never changing and his rigid nature getting the best of him.

“Your JungJae's _mother_? I would have guessed sister, or a _very_ young aunt at best.” It was probably surprising enough that the man he was bringing home to meet his family was far enough removed from his own personality as to become an oddity himself.

 

Six months wasn't a long time at all, particularly not for someone as fastidious as JungJae to have made such a commitment but WooSung was working his magic without having to try. It wasn't the first time someone was treated more favorably than their own son because of their personality, and JungJae normally didn't take it to heart when he was brushed to the side. Of course, he would have preferred  _ some _ attention for the bombshell he'd just dropped.

“You met on the first day?”

“And I proposed on the second.” He was deploying that coy smile in response to his family's questions, never skipping a beat in responding to queries on their love-life and even tapping JungJae's knee as if to include him when he hadn't been asked to answer for himself even once, “He said he'd answer me on the third but he left me hanging for almost a _week_.” At the end of the last tap his hand slid up the thigh to rest just aside the crotch of his suit pants, fine fingertips curved around the muscular flesh pressing against the fabric and a halfway lecherous glint in his eye.

 

 

_2\. The Tyrant_

 

“You're wearing that _again_? What is _wrong_ with you, you're at home, stop dressing like you're going in for a damn job interview, this is your _family_.” Some people may have perceived WooSung's irritation to be damaging, even abusive, but dealing with someone as stubborn and, on occasion, stuck-up as JungJae, could really work the last nerve of an easy-going personality.

“I want to look good.”

“And what happens when you spill that homemade kimchi of your mother's all down your white shirt, are you going to be raving about it then?”

“I wasn't _raving_ about it, I just-”

“No, no, shut up.” JungJae let out a sigh but pressed his lips into a tight line and sat back on the bed. They were taking a car this time, WooSung was going to drive so no more tedious train travel and JungJae didn't even have to stay alert, “Why are you like this? You said it tasted so good you missed being at home and now you're acting like you don't even want to go.”

“My family-”

“I said shut _up_. _Everyone's_ family is like that for them, but we're not going for you, are we? We're going for _me_ , so don't ruin it, god, you'd think you don't love me or something.” Waiting until he'd turned his back again, JungJae rolled his eyes, never forgetting the closet door mirror that would let WooSung see his dismissive reaction. They never fought in public, and when they did alone it was less likely that he would argue back.

“...I've been thinking it over and I'll probably leave the suits, they'd get creased in the car anyway. Go and get the drawer with my pull-overs.” The mirror also gave him a lovely vantage point to see WooSung's appeased smile. Whenever he would win he always seemed to get a rush of vigor.

 

 

_3\. The Jock_

 

Fall wasn't like the other seasons, when it would rain or snow or shine, fall meant windy but generally decent weather and WooSung couldn't seem to get over the dropping leaves of the copious amounts of trees surrounding JungJae's childhood home.

“You really don't see this in the city?”

“Well I'm sure it's _there_ , but not like this. Honey, come look.”

“ _What_?” JungJae's face moved into a disapproving frown, his fiancé over by the window and expecting him to go over and gawk at turning leaves, “They already did that on campus, what's so special about it now?”

“Well now I actually have some time to go for a run in it, care to join me?” He'd integrated himself so well amongst his family members in so short a time that it was a wonder he wasn't the son here and JungJae the outsider, not that either of his parents would approve of their son wearing _that_.

“I don't think so.” The shorts he was wearing had to be over ten years old and that was probably what age-range they were meant for when you noticed the sheer lack of material on them.

“Oh come on, it'll get your heart racing.”

“It's pounding as we speak.” He was jogging on the spot, if he wasn't careful he'd wind up showing more of himself to his family than JungJae had been hoping to upon first suggestion but there was no way he was getting JungJae out that door with him and he knew it.

“Well okay, just make sure you do your curls later, last time you hugged me your arms felt a little _weak_.” He liked to turn their workouts into a competition, his own muscle running leaner and, as he'd so often boasted, more _useful_ than JungJae's own toned body. It was a wonder, in this light, that they got along at all.

 

 

_4\. The Prince_

 

They both had physiques that could make heads turn but WooSung would take his own to be some kind of temple.

“You said you packed my face cleanser, I can't find it.” He could get antsy when he felt his skincare routine was being thrown out of line.

“It's in there, just keep looking.”

“Could you put the book down for _one minute_ and help me find it?” He'd just gotten out of the shower and even then his hair wasn't nearly as disheveled as it could be, carefully combed into place already to ensure no snap breezes dried it in a way he didn't want.

“I'm almost done with this chapter, you're not going to get a breakout if you wait another fifteen _seconds_.”

“You wouldn't be saying that if this was my medication.”

“Yes, I would, you overreact too much.” For someone of such sweat-inducing habits as jogging and boxing he could be so high-maintenance, even for someone like JungJae.

“Honey, _please_.” His voice would get an airy quality to it when he needed the extra attention, not quite as judgmental or commanding as he could be but insistent and moody to go along with his terse body language. JungJae wasn't one to let him go on like this, even if it was just to keep his own peace of mind, “It's our first family dinner together, don't you want me to look nice?” JungJae's thoughts ranged back to the argument before they'd left for the commute, his own bid to seem a decent appearance seemingly not as important as WooSung's and a quiet but heavy sigh coming from him in defeat. At least he couldn't say that his fiancé was _always_ this stressful.

 

 

_5\. The Spiritless_

 

“WooSung, would you like the last dumpling?”

“Oh no, I couldn't, please have it yourself, mother.” JungJae had to bite his tongue, even he wasn't so comfortable with his parents that he would call them as such in front of guests.

“Mother...Did JungJae tell you to call me that?” The audacity, he didn't like to be made the fool and WooSung was an even more particular exception that proved the rule. Out of the two of them he was _far_ more likely to make himself look foolish if not just through normal interaction and less careful thought.

“No...I just felt comfortable enough. I hope it's okay with you.” The fact that he was so sincere in his words made JungJae cringe slightly. He was so sweet, almost to a sickening degree with how he awaited approval for his comment.

“Of _course_ it is, I can't remember the last time I was treated so well.” And still it came back around to bite JungJae.

 

 

_Five Ways of You_

 

Dinner had gone well, sitting out now on the deck outside the room to watch the full moon, WooSung turned back to JungJae seated at his desk, “...You're quiet.” He hoped he hadn't upset him, even with such a whirlwind romance as theirs the introduction to his family had made WooSung a little on edge. Sure, JungJae had agreed they could get married, whenever or wherever it was legal he'd even said, but they were yet to prove this in any tangible way, “... _JungJae_?” He wasn't talking, WooSung feeling that same irritation he would get when he got the cold shoulder for seemingly no reason from his groom to be on a near weekly basis, “Oh come on, now you aren't _talking_ to me?” He'd stripped down to change into his sleeping pants, WooSung seeing the new addition of deltoids as he flexed his arms and frowning over how he'd been neglecting his own in favor of cardio and leg work. JungJae just looked _fantastic_.

“...Thank you for coming home with me...”

“...What?” He hadn't been expecting a favorable response, nor much of one at all considering the circumstances. He'd been so uptight over the visit that WooSung had been able to see him unwind...well, _ever_ , “Are you getting soft on me, honey?” He spoke with a lilted lift to his usually softer voice, wandering back through the open sliding door and smiling with his teeth as JungJae turned to look up at him.

“You romantic, motivational, energetic, handsome, _gentle_ man...”

“... _Oh_.” He _had_ grown soft, six months worth of feelings just waiting to be let out and now was the right time to do it. _Finally_ in WooSung's own as he'd been waiting for this since day one, “You're hard instead?”

“What do you think?” His arms were around his waist where he was still sitting, a smile bringing up the corners of his usually flat mouth and making WooSung giddy to the sight. Not just because his boyfriend was beautiful, but because now they could finally consummate things.

“On the bed? Or were you feeling more _adventurous_?”

 


End file.
